froggerfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ijnek
“That butt-ugly bag! I’ll tell her where to stick that rolling pin if it’s the last thing I do!” -King Ijnek after being abused by his wife Overview King Ijnek is the disliked and feared goblin king of the Stone Goblins who appears in Frogger: The Great Quest and Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog. In both of the games that he has appeared in, his goal remains the same: to assist the main antagonist in order to gain more power. Frogger: The Great Quest King Ijnek serves as a secondary antagonist by sending his goblin army to attack the Third Kingdom in order to help the Magical General of Light and Industry conquer the land for himself. Frogger encounters Ijnek in the Goblin Trail, the homeland of the Stone Goblins, when he witnesses the king being scolded by his wife, the Goblin Mama, who subsequently conks him on the head with her rolling pin. After a quick rant about how he would like to tell his wife to stick her rolling pin where the sun doesn’t shine, Ijnek spots Frogger and orders two regular goblins to assist him in attacking the intruder. After defeating Ijnek, the goblin king drops his crown which is soon after claimed by Frogger; who later dons the crown after he defeats the Magical General of Light and Industry, is transformed into a human, and becomes prince of the Third Kingdom. GBA Differences Ijnek, much like the Mosquito Gang, is not even mentioned in the Game Boy Advanced version of “The Great Quest”. However, despite their king’s lack of presence, the Itty Bitty Clan and the Bumbly Dumbly Clan make appearances as enemies in the Joy Castle levels. Frogger’s Adventures: Temple of the Frog “You may have gotten past my Goblin Guards but you will not defeat me. You won’t last long against my fire wand." -King Ijnek’s pre-battle speech In this game, Ijnek is given the Fire Element by Mr. D, which he uses to power his fire wand. After completing the second area of the Goblin Caverns, Frogger confronts Ijnek in his throne room. After Frogger presses the four switches in the corners of the room, in the order of upper right, lower left, upper left, and lower right, all while dodging Ijnek fireballs that rain down from above, the spikes that surround each switch, and several pits scattered around the battlefield, the floor below the goblin king’s throne gives way, causing him to fall to his doom and earning the amphibian the Fire Element. Personality In “Frogger: The Great Quest” Ijnek is a grumpy, greedy, short-tempered goblin who is disliked by all of his subjects who only remain loyal out of fear of said temper. Though despite these negative qualities, Ijnek is not evil, but rather frustrated at his personal life of being a hen-pecked husband to a horrid wife who does nothing but abuse him, both verbally and physically. Even though the game describes him as having an infamous temper, he comes off as more passively aggressive and bitter. In “Frogger’s Adventures: Temple of the Frog”, Ijnek’s only dialogue in the entire game is his pre-battle speech where he tells Frogger that he will not last long against his fire wand; therefore, it cannot be said for certain whether or not his personality from “Frogger: The Great Quest” was kept for this game. However, since he is in possession of the Fire Element, fire being synonymous with anger, it is very likely. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Frogger: The Great Quest characters Category:Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog characters Category:Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog bosses Category:Male characters category:Bosses